Escape The Zoo
by xXxAvelinaxXx
Summary: Being caught by humans was the worst thing that could happen to the pack, but when jake found his imprint, being caught ended up being the best thing that could happen to them.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure whether or not to continue with this one, depends on if you guys like the story line.

* * *

**Escape The Zoo**

'Channel 6 new brings you breaking news, here's Rana Collins with the full story.'

"Thank you Sally, I am here at Washington zoo where a living scientific breakthrough is settling into their new temporary home"

A camera zoomed into a zoo enclosure, it was mainly open plan with large rocks scattered here and ther to imitate the inhabitants real habitat. Trees, freshly planted on the outskirts to hide the large creatures beneath them.

"Merely hours ago 3 large, what seem like wolves, were found in the forests outside of Port Angeles and were captured by the infamous Dr Talon. These animals are 4 times larger than an average wolf and it seems that the scientists are having difficulty sedating the creatures to get blood samples. No one knows how these wolves became so big, some say it was animal testing gone wrong others think its speed evolution as soon as we know we will tell you, back to you sally"

The 3 wolves heard and understood every word the news reader has said. They had been seen by the humans but couldn't get away from them without revealing what they really were, so for now they had to stay in their wolf form while their friends figured a way out of this hell hold.

"_Damn dude, I've been hit three times with sedating needles, my ass hurts like hell, are they picking on me or something? Why don't you guys get hit some time huh?" _The youngest of the wolves spoke, although none of the humans could hear. The words never even passed the animals lips, they thought them, these amazing creatures could communicate though their minds.

"_It's your fault you cant dodge them, Seth." _A chocolate coloured wolf was lazily laying in plain view of the many who had rushed to see them and the doctors who were studying them. The two wolves were lightly arguing to pass the time until their alpha shifted back to tell them of their grand 'escape' plan… and to try and ignore the third, red coloured, wolf who was curled up in a corner of the exhibit. They caught odd words from the depressed wolfs mind like 'Bella' and 'Stupid bloodsucker'. They tried to tune him out like they had been doing for weeks now.

"We have placed the large wolves in the exhibit next to the rare and endangered white wolf, to see how they react." This caught the attention of the youngest wolf, he hauled this sandy coloured pelt over to the edges of his enclosure to peer into the connecting one that has a similar habitat to the one he was in. His eyes conveyed the area in search of the white wolf in question. It wasn't like he had anything else to do.

He couldn't find the little ball of white fur and he figured that it was in the inner chambers of the exhibit.

"_Seth, its just a wolf, don't fret over it" _The chocolate wolf said. _"Fine, Embry, I shall do as the mother hen commands" _Seth mocked as he made his way back over to his brother. Embry had always worried about the younger members of the pack, he took to pestering them about putting themselves in dange. Needless to say with Seth being the only young wolf around, all Embrys motherly thoughts were on him.

Hours went by, a few dozen tranquilisers and a slab of meat later, the doctors set up night cameras and left for the night. The small wolf in the other enclosure padded out of her shelter. She stretched and wandered over to the slab of meat that had been laid out for her and she started to chew on the fatty goodness of deer leg.

"_Dude, look, it's the wolf" _Seth watched the small creature as she graciously chowed down. Out of curiosity Embry and the depressed wolf glanced over to the next exhibit. One pair of eyes merely glanced and went back to nosing the ground while the other couldn't tear his eyes away. The chocolate and sand wolves eyes whipped to the red coloured wolf. The russet wolf had stood up for the first time since they had been caught. He walked over to the fence that connected his exhibit to hers.

... Silence filled their minds...

"_Bella…." _Seth tested. Nothing. A shocked look passed Seth and Embrys eyes. At that moment they knew what had happened to the previously depressed wolf.

_"Jake? Did you just…?"_ Embry didn't finish his sentence as the image of jake and the white wolf passed through jakes head. Yup he did just imprinted.

By now the white wolf had finished her meal and was trotting around her exhibit. As she wandered closer to the fence that separated her from the larger versions of herself thats when she caught the smell of them. She immediately cowered away and hid under a bush. Her nose stuck out to sense whether or not they were dangerous. Jake on the other hand kept his eyes on the small figure, up close she was even smaller, she hardly looked a year old by wolf standards. A sickening thought passed through Seth and Embrys mind but then they remembered that Quill, another wolf, had a 3 year old imprint.

Jake lowered his large body to the ground to make him seem less scary. He crawled up to the fence, his nose poking through one of the diamond shaped holes. He sniffed gently, the smell of lilies filling his nose. Everything the pack had learned about real wolves was bouncing around in his head, doing everything he could to make this wolf like him.

"_Like me, Like me" _He chanted in his head.

"Whoa…" A female voice cooed. " your gigantic!" the voice giggled. A pink nosed crept closer until the head of the white wolf was visible. "you guys real wolves or are you like me?" the voice had come from the wolf, her lips were hardly moving but sounds leaving them anyway.

"_NO WAY? DID SHE JUST SPEAK?" _

_

* * *

_

_So what do ya think?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

...

well...

I REALLY wasnt expecting this to be so well accepted!

THANKS GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!

* * *

**Escape the Zoo**

"_NO WAY? DID SHE JUST SPEAK?" _

The two wolves still standing fell in shock. Hope filled Jakes eyes, maybe she was a human, maybe he didn't have to live his life as a wolf for his imprint, although... he would if he had to.

"Well?" the white wolf spoke. "Which are you?" she asked again her nose coming closer to jakes, almost touching. Jake wanted nothing more than to tell his imprint that he was human and he wanted this stupid fence to disappear so he could touch her. But how was he to communicate with her?

"Hmmm… I'll guess I'll just have to figure it out myself!" If a wolf could grin, the white wolfs face was the epiphany of cheekiness, and without hesitation she bit jakes nose.

Jake reeled back trying to lick the blood of his now wounded nose squeaking in pain, he didn't need to as it was healed within minuets, he hoped that the cameras watching them hadn't caught that. Seth and Embry were laughing, they rolled over onto their backs, wriggling around in ecstasy.

The female wolf licked her lips, her eyes seemingly trying to figure something out.

"_So this is how you guys communicate… cool" _The white wolf shook her head, getting used to the low level thoughts that the pack had already been used to. You cant stop people from thinking, silly things, like how their footing is and their controlled breathing. The thoughts that were actually important were the ones spoken to you, the pack had already became used to this, but the white wolf was merely borrowing their ability.

Jake couldn't help it, he started for the fence, now they could communicate, he had to have her. He had to be close to her. He had to tell her everything. He had to know everything.

These thoughts bombarded the small wolf, she almost cowered at the intensity the wolf named 'Jake' felt towards her. _"Creepy…" _Jake immediately stopped. As the pain of the insult set in, the thought of her being his imprint was then set loose.

"_Whoa, what's that?" _she asked, clearly interested. While Jake was still withering in his self inflicted pain Embry sat up to introduce himself.

"_Hey, I'm Embry Call… how can you do that?" _He asked, getting straight to the point. The moment Jake had FINALLY got out of his depression, he was swept back in my his idiocy. Everybody has the moment where they have an obsessive moment with their imprint when they first meet, and it almost always make the imprint feel uncomfortable. It was normal in imprinting.

"_Because I am awesome!" _the wolf giggled. She tilted her head towards Jake and tried to nuzzle him through the fence. _"Sorry Mr. Jake, it was just a bit weird is all." _she apologised. Trying to lighten the tone, having heard the thoughts pass through Embrys head. She didn't want her new friends to be depressed, she finally could talk with people, she could finally have friends.

Jake immediately turned back and nuzzled her neck, as much as he could through the fence. He had forgotten everything that had just happened and wanted to start a fresh.

"_I'm Reva" _the white wolf introduced herself to all three. _"Jake, or Jacob, or anything really, I don't mind." _Jake once again loosing his cool. _"I'm Seth!" _the sandy wolf introduced.

They sat for the remainder of the night, just talking. Reva was being filled in on the Quileutes problem when the sun started to rise.

"_Guys I'm going to have to go to bed…" _Reva mumbled, stretching like a feline as she bid the 3 large wolves goodbye. _"oh and by the way…" _she stopped just before her shelter. _" Today the zoo is open, so try not to go blind." _with that she slid into her shelter ready for a good days sleep.

"_Blind? What did she mean by that?" _Seth wondered idly as he found a soft piece of soil to bask in the rising sun. A while later the pack picked up on a herd of foot steps, cooing voices and clothes brushing against each other in vigour. Two wolves became alert when a crowed of people ran to get a glimpse of the new creatures. Jake never bothered to move from his spot by the fence, waiting for the hours to pass so he could see Reva again. Seth loved the attention walking to and from either side of the exhibit smiling as best he could for everyone's cameras, Embry on the other hand shy'd away from the attention, hiding among the trees wishing he could get out as soon as possible and eat Emily's pancakes… Oh how he missed the taste of human food even though it had only been a day since he had some.

After getting used to the flashes of the camera lights they tried to ignore the humans as much as the could… well two of them did. It wasn't until only a few people remained that the third became increasingly bored.

"Omigosh! Look how cute they are!" "I know right? Arent you glad I watched the news!" Two in particular girls had arrived at the beginning and even how, as the sun crawled across the sky they didn't move. God only knows why they were there. After a while even Seth had become bored with their presence and he settled next to Embry bored out of his wits.

"_Enjoyed you time in the spot light?" _Embry asked lightly, a smug look flew across his face.

"_Actually I did, everyone likes because im amazingly cute" _Seth poked his tongue out to his elder and rolled onto his back lolling in the descending sun. That was, until a familiar sent danced in all three noses.

Embry was the first to stand and make his way to the wired fence cutting them off from the humans, glass would have been too easily broken by their strength. Seth bounded behind joyfully and Jake, regretfully, pulled himself up and stalked to the fence also.

"Well, Well, looks like we have some silly wolves here, I wonder how they were caught?" Paul's sarcastic voice was music to Embry's and Seth's ears. Jakes? Not so much.

"AH! And here is the lovey dovey wolfy!" Jarred chimed in as Jake came close. Jake growled in response, albeit a uncaring one. He stalked back over to the adjoining wall waiting for Reva, he could hear them anyway, it wasn't like he had to be on top of them to hear.

"Don't worry guys we are only hear to check out the security, then we will be out your hair." Quil explained, he must have been reluctant to come. Being away from Claire, his imprint, was difficult as Claire was very young and Quil's protectiveness was normally sky high when it came to her.

They spent a while walking around the Zoo, trying to find a good way out, and finding out where the cameras were. They were then forced to leave as the Zoo was closing. It was a short while after that the wolves were given their daily ration of meat, and a while after that Reva came out of hiding.

Jake was eager to see her, to talk to her because he couldn't contact her all day. That, and he wanted to know some things about her. Questions formed in more than 3 minds as most of the pack had shifted to meet the wolf.

"_Mr Jake, Mr Embry and Mr Seth, how was your day?" _she asked as she gnawed on her own slab of meat, seeming to enjoy it.

"_Could you tell us who you are?" _An unfamiliar voice filled Reva's mind.

* * *

He he i Reva isnt really into Jake yet, even though she can clearly feel the connection he has to her... i wonder why she doesnt recouperate his feelings? you'll have to wait and see!

I want to thank everyone for faving and reviewing! i love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow i would like to thank everyone for their reviews, it really makes me feel happy when i know that the love child my mind and books are enjoyed by others.

And yes... my mind makes a lot of love children... most of them die before i get a chance to write them down, but this one pulled through! and kept me away all the time! MWAHAHA

(its alright if you got none of that... i didnt either... xD)

Enjoy

* * *

**Escape The Zoo**

"_Could you tell us who you are?" _An unfamiliar voice filled Reva's mind.

Reva tossed her head from side to side, up and down. Her ears were perked to alertness as she tried to put a face to the voice. Fear arose in her core as she felt the presence of more than the three wolves in front of her. Jake, having sensed her fear, cooed her lightly, informing her that the voice was indeed the thoughts of his pack leader, Sam.

"_Well?" _Leah said in irritation, a under thought of her wanting to get out of every ones thoughts bounced about every ones head.

"_Im Reva!" _she introduced herself to the others, entranced by these wolves ability to talk from far distances. Her excitement was welcomed by many of the members, a new lease of life was just what everyone needed. She was approved more when they noticed the light, happy mood Jake was in.

"_Ah, yes. We are aware of your name, Reva. But I was hoping you could shed some light on what you are and how you can do…. Well this" _Sam informed, pure curiosity in his words.

"_Hmm… what do want to know?" _Reva asked, unsure of how to go about her introduction.

"_Well how about we each ask a question, and you answer as best you can?" _Embry questioned, trying to make this go smoothly so he could hurry up and get to the 'Escape plan' part of the meeting. Reva nodded in agreement and everyone started to think up questions. Jake went first.

"_How old are you?" _the question seemed taboo for most of the pack. Reva looked young, like wolf young, that meant she would only be a few months or a few years, surely not as old as the human wolves.

"_I dunno, what year is it?" _Reva replied. _"I was born in 1994... So I don't know how old I am." _Th wolves quickly added up the years, because at least three of the pack were born the same year.

"_Dude your 16?" _Quill asked. _"But your so small!" _he continued.

"_Hehe coz I am amazing!" _was the only reply given. _"NEXT! This is fun"_ Reva was gnawing away on her meat, swishing her tail back and forth enjoying the conversation. Jake was about to ask another, a more personal question, but Sam soon put a stop to it, telling him he would have time later.

"_Are you human?" _Sam asked, his question got a pause from Reva. She physically dulled, her tail ceased to wag and her ears dipped.

"_I don't know that either… I woke up here… I can be a human, but I don't know if I am one." _she slowly chewed the meat in front of her, her mind wandering back to her first memories.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_Reva's paws danced across the floor, trees and shrubs zoomed past her as she ran. From what, she couldn't remember but she knew that if she stopped her life would stop also. Her breathing was ragged and quick, hot sticky liquid streamed down the left side of her face. She white fur was stained red in many places on her body, a dull ache came from her back where most of the blood escaped. She ignored the pain the best she could with the adrenaline that pumped around her body. Lights and colours seemed new and fresh. Sounds were loud and clear in her ears._

_A rustle came from a bush to her left and the next thing she saw was blue. A strange, rare colour in the lush green forest. It jumped out in front of her and eloped her in in a mass of darkness. The next thing she felt was a sharp sting in her hind leg. Then the darkness consumed not only her vision, but her conscience._

"_Shh, she awakening." A female voice spoke. Reva could sense the presence of others in the room and her instinct went into overdrive. She jumped up only too realise that she was in the arms of the female, she was human and griped Reva tightly not allowing her loose. Her back protested in pain as she tried to get away from the iron grip, but to no avail. There was cries and groans filled the room, and once again, a sharp sting in her leg sent her back into the realm of darkness…_

**End flashback**

"_And when I woke up here, and have been every since…" _Reva shook her head of her memories and happily ignored the thoughts of those who had just shared her experience with her. She started again on the piece of meat she seemed to favour more today than she did the day before. Seemingly 'playing' with her food.

Jake jumped up and charged to the fence, he clawed and bit his way through the wire. He ignored the protests of his pack mates and crawled through the small hole he had made. _"Reva…" _he snuggled down behind Reva and tried his best to stay clam and to calm his imprint. Reva was scared at first, the shear size of Jake on his hind legs made her feel small and weak but once he made his way through and did nothing but try to comfort her, she felt soothed and cared for.

"_humans captured you?" _Sam inquired. Reva nodded, and gave Jake a piece of her precious meat in thanks. _"I don't know what was chasing me, and I don't know why the humans caught me. But after a while the humans kept taking me to a man in blue clothes, he stabbed my back with his fingers and I was made to sleep on his hard metal bed, and each time I woke up the pain in my back was different."_

"_It was probably a vet" _Quill spoke. "_They probably caught you because you were wounded and scared, humans do that because they think you could have hurt yourself even worse or might have died from your wounds. I saw it on animal channel once"_ Jake instinctivly nuzzled into Revas fur, fear for what had once been, and not liking the idea that she may have died before he even got a chance to meet her._  
_

"_That answers a few questions, but you said you _can _be a human if you wished, how?" _Sam was asking in jakes favour, knowing that neither he nor the pack would like to loose Jake to the wild wolf again. If Sam could keep Jake human he would, and Jake would only stay human if his imprint was. Reva perked up at the question her tail wagging ten fold as her ego grew.

"_Well, Mr Sam…" _she paused for emphases _"As I said before, I am amazing, so amazing in fact that I am like you in the way I can change into a human! I haven't in a while though… the life here is good and If I go outside the thing chasing me might get me…" _Reva boasted about her ability and Jake felt prideful of his imprint, she was feisty, cocky, fun and a bit egoistical, but at the same time she was kind and enjoyed peoples company. Everything Bella wasn't.

Jake lowered his head to the ground just gazing up at Reva as she ate the final pieces of her meal. Reva licked her lips of blood laid down with her nose close to jakes. Being a few feet apart behind the wire fence, Jake knew she was tiny, but up close she was even smaller, his nose was twice the size of hers and his was black and round whereas hers was small and pink and slightly pointed. She was the length of just one of his legs and she came no higher than his wolf knee, he could pick her up like a cub if he wanted. And he did want to, but he reframed from doing so as Reva settled down to sleep. The pack were going over details of the escape, finally happy that Jake had been ripped out of his depression.

Reva cuddled down into Jakes warmth, he was much warmer than her and she was delighted to take advantage of it. Her last conscious words floated into his mind before she entered the world of dreams.

"_Night…. Mr Jakey" _

_

* * *

_

_Just so ya know, i like calling people MR i dunno whyi have always just been polite that way... i know im weird... xD anyway i hope you enjoyed and i will try and hurry with the next chapter.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

I was bored today so i did another chapter... its not too long so i dunno... enjoy

* * *

**Escape the Zoo**

As the sun started to rise, Reva's biological clock alarmed and she jolted awake by a sound only she could hear. The first thing she saw was red fur, the second thing she saw was a hole in the wired fence. The previous nights occurrences flew back to her as she recognised the red fur as jakes. Smiling a wolfish smile she stretched, once again life a feline and tried to get up. Jake was still half asleep when she moved but that didn't stop him forcing her to lay back down with his large paws.

"_Sleep" _Jake mumbled pulling her close against her will. Succumbing to his will Reva laid back down snuggling deeper into jakes warmth. Reva never thought she would ever be this close with someone in her whole life but she knew it was only because she was of a strong gene background and all jakes DNA wanted was a strong heir.

"It's not just that Reva." Embry intruded on her thinking, Seth and Jake were asleep. _"Us wolves have a hard time, killing vampires, protecting humans, our imprinting give us a reason to keep doing the things we do. A reason for us to live. Do you really think we would live if all we did was take monsters lives? Even those who haven't imprinted are fuelled, even if they don't notice it, by the idea of having a reason to live. Our imprinting gives us a physical reason to live. A body for us to focus on. If it wasn't for you, or the other imprints.. We would all probably go mad inside the world of fantasy."_

At the end of Embry's speech jake had awoke and was lazing about, still in a daze taking in the view of his imprint. The thoughts Reva picked up from Jake were albeit slightly disturbing, but now Reva knew the reasoning behind those thoughts. She was the reason for Jake to live and she was in no way a murderer. Okay so maybe she didn't feel an undermining love for the guy, but she did feel something, and who knows may she would learn to love the strange wolfman.

Jake knew asking Reva to love her was a stretch seeing as they had never met face to face, only muzzle to muzzle. But nether the less the acceptance he felt from Revas thoughts were enough to keep him going and to try and make this wonderful happy wolf fall for him.

"_Well isn't that just disgusting to wake up to…" _Seth yawned, his sharp teeth bared for all to see. Jake half smiled and practically pulled Reva under the thick fur of his chest, almost hiding her from the worlds view. The day seemed to start perfectly, the to be lovers were at a mutual agreement and the 'escape' plan had been planed the day before, now all they had to do was wait it out until the time was right. They hadn't even expected what happened next.

"It seems as though the loner of the group had found an attachment with the young white wolf. He seems protective of her and is reluctant to let her leave his side. Having chewed his way through the wire he has not shown any sighs of his previous behaviour of shutting himself away from his pack mates." It seemed as though the scientists were awake and recording the mornings finding, no one really cared they were in a too good of a mood. Even Leah, who was patrolling around la push felt better than she normally did.

Jake finally got up about an hour or so after, picking Reva up by the scruff of her neck, (with her permission of course) they headed into the packs habitat. If the zoo residence didn't know any better they would have thought that Reva was Jakes cub, Oh how they would've been wrong. The Zoo keepers didn't seem to mind, although they could hear some of the keepers worry about Revas safety, she could be sat on and with the weight of the guys, death wouldn't just be an option, but a prediction. The scientists however were adamant to keep them together.

Reva, amazingly, stayed awake for most of the day, and when a sickly sweet smell invaded her nose and the others visually stiffened. It was a few more minuets till the one who owned such a smell stood in front of the glass wall of the exhibit. When they were in sight, all three huge wolves stood and hid Reva as best they could from their view.

"_Leech" _Jake greeted with venom in his voice. A quick glimpse into the past shot through everyone's head. Reva was quickly thrown through Jake and the brunettes past. A hint of protectiveness filled her n she got closer to Jake in hopes of comforting him, having felt his pain from seeing them both here.

Be for the glass wall stood two people, a male and a female. Reva couldn't make out a lot from the male, he was wearing sunglasses, a hat and a hoodie. He stood tall, but not huge and he seemed to have really pale skin. The stench was coming from him. The other, more petite female was also pale skinned, but not as much as the male. She had brunette hair and matching eyes, she was slimly framed and rather beautiful. They seemed to match. Embry and Seth expected Jake to growl but when none came even the pale human seemed surprised.

"_That is no human Reva" _Jake turned slightly to pick Reva up and place her between his front legs, he felt he could protect her from there. Reva didn't complain noticing the mood these people mad put him in.

"_What are they then?"_ she enquired innocently. When jake didn't reply she looked towards Embry or Seth for an answer. Embry kindly informed her.

"_Vampires?" _she practically recoiled, retreating into Jake us best as she could. Jake immediately lent forward, helping her hide.

"Jake I was so worried." the female seemed oblivious to Reva's and Jakes discomfort. She started rambling on about things Reva and Jake ignored. Embry listened out of sincerity and Seth listened because he was friends with the strange people.

"And when I heard it was you who got caught I rushed over as soon as I could." The pale man looked on wordlessly.

"_What is the reason you came along?" _Jake inquired. Reva was confused until the male spoke.

"I could no let her come on her own" He stated without emotion, " I see things have gone well for you" he finished eyeing Revas paws that were the only thing visible from jakes fur.

"_Leave." _were jakes hard words. He was over her, and he didn't need any more distractions from his new life.

"He wants us to go" Came the males voice again. A shocked look passed over the girls face.

"_oh okay, I guess you didn't want me seeing you like this, we'll talk when you get out okay?" _When jake only repeated his wishes the vampire took the female away. She kept looking back but by then jake had wandered off with Reva.

"_Who was that?" _Reva inquired.

"_Edward Cullen, the leach and the necrophilia Bella"_ jake said harshly, he laid down facing away from the wall, Reva sat in-between his too front paws as Embry informed her on what she didn't understand.

_"Necro what?"_

* * *

...did i do bella and Eddy good? their not really a big part in my story but i thought i could just show that jake is indeed over bella but Reva isnt in love with him yet. just comforted by his precence and jake knows that, and understands that, and is willing to work for it. i just didnt like the way EVVERYBODY (including me) made imprints fall head over hills for jake


	5. Chapter 5

this isnt a very good chapter, im not good with actiony escapey scenes.

but i wanted to hurry up with revas and jakes relationship.

* * *

**Escape the Zoo**

_"Ah its evilly cold out here! How can you stand it?"_ Reva had spent the remainder of the day outside with the others. Jake had become overly protective and didn't allow the humans to get a glance at her, he huddled into a corner with his back towards the glass wall. Reva was forced to sit between the wall and the mass of red fur that was Jake, she didn't mind much, as Jake shared his warmth with her.

_"because we are hot. And just wait till you see me in human form!" _Seth tried to raise his wolf eyebrows suggestively, even though Reva couldn't see him. The mental image she got from Seth of everyone, including the wolves she had not met yet, in human form. She couldn't hide her curiosity.

_"Is that meant to be beautiful for a human?"_ Having not spent over 10 years in her human form, she was out of sorts with what was considered nice for human appearance. She couldn't even remember what she looked like in her human form. A hint of self-loathing fell over her. What if she wasn't a pretty human?

_"I'm sure- No- I know you will be beautiful."_ Jakes words of encouragement made Reva feel better to a small extent but her confidence wouldn't be as good as once she was walking on two legs.

The pack had talked about it, and they were planning to sneak Reva out with them. They weren't ready for Jake to fall back into depression so the only option was to bring Reva with them. She didn't complain, she was exited to see the world outside her exhibit.

Sleep was threatening to overcome her, but just as she was lolling her head into jakes side, the rain began. This is what they needed.

The plan went into action.

Leah, who had been patrolling at that particular moment, let out a piercing howl, alerting her fellow wolves. She sprinted for the Zoo and in minutes several other thoughts invaded Revas mind. Leah was the first to make it to the Zoo and she jumped over the 8 foot wall, a wall no normal human could jump over. Staying in the shadows she made her way towards the a certain exhibit.

Still half asleep, Reva was picked up by the scruff of her neck by Jake and they waited by the glass wall. Embry looked out to see if any guards were walking their rounds, they weren't due for another half hour at this end of the Zoo. Seth mentally retraced the steps Paul, Quill and Jared had walked around the zoo, making sure he knew where every camera was. Jakes only job was to keep Reva with him at all times.

An Alarm sounded and jerked Reva from her doze. With the pulsing alarm ringing in everyone's ears, adrenaline pumped in everyone's veins, the mental link made the feeling increase ten fold. In the back of Revas mind she could see Quil, Paul and Jared running with bags in their mouth, the clothes they had hidden close to the zoo. Reva was previously informed that when these wolves shifted from body to body they were nude. Seth and Embry counted how many times the alarm pulsated and started banging against the glass in rhythm to the noise.

Leah had ripped some wires out of the giraffe enclosure, the furthest exhibit away from the wolves. Then she retreated to the exit of the zoo awaiting the guys as Quill wandered up he gave the three bags to leah then ran back into the woods

Glass shattered and the 4 wolves jumped out, Seth immediately jumped up to bite a camera, giving them a chance to change without humans noticing. Reva was settled down on the ground for a second, the cold air caused her fur to stand on end, but they never had a chance to cause her discomfort as strong, long arms wrapped around her pulling her into a furless chest. Fear overcame her for a nano second but the sent of Jake emanated from this chest so she calmed down. She jumped up and down as Jake jogged towards freedom.

"Where's Leah?" Revas ears perked up, hearing Jakes thoughts was one thing, but hearing his deep husky voice leave his lips sent shivers down her spine.

"Over there look" A voice, very similar to Seths thoughts was the second voice she heard. The jumping ceased and She was past from one warm, flat chest, to a slightly more plump one. Leah wasn't as comfortable as Jake and she held Reva awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. Passed around once again they ran for a while until the ring in their ears dulled to a small mumble.

"That was easy." Seth said as their pace slowed to a walk.

"Its not over yet, they will be looking for us. Their not going to let giant wolves run rampage around the country." Embry countered. Phase two was starting.

"Leah, head back and tell Sam that we will be back as soon as the reporters are intent that we wont return to Washington." Jake barked orders to Seth and Embry to head to the closest bus stop and meet him in Canada.

Reva was missing the constant voices in her head and as if the gods had heard her. Jakes consciousness entered her mind. She nuzzled against Jakes chest, but he seemed in a hurry so he picked her up and started running. Reva protested that she could also run but when she noticed the scenery pass her at an amazing speed she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up.

_"Where are we going?"_ Reva asked, having fallen asleep when the pack was creating their escape plan she didn't know what has happening.

_"We are heading as far away from this place as we can, we are going to send the reporters on a wide goose chase. First Canada, then California then Texas. Buy then we should be able to head back without a problem."_ Even though Jakes running was quick and jumpy, Reva's exhaustion lulled her to sleep.

She was jolted awake when the rhythm of jakes steps stopped. Her eyes cracked open only for her to squeeze them shut again. The light was bright and the ground was soft.

_"We can stay here for a while and we have to make sure we are seen."_ Jake nudged Reva with his nose as they walked leisurely through the woods.

_"Hey Jacob?"_ Reva looked up to her 'soul mate' Jake only hummed in acknowledgment,_ "I think im starting to like you"_ Reva giggled in her mind as she walked between jakes legs. Jake almost stumbled in shock.

The future weeks with just them, alone, were looking good.

* * *

i know this wasnt that good, but most of their 'bonding' happens when they are running from the repoters and i wanted to hurry and get to that bit.


	6. Chapter 6

This is really short. been really busy, my evil teachers made me do course work! T.T my brain is fried. it was origanal writing, and im planing to change it into an Eragon fanfic, go check it out!

it' called 'connections' gay i know but i like it!

* * *

**Escape the Zoo**

The plan was simple; spend as much time as they could in the wild close to a city so they would be seen. During the day both Seth and Embry would spend the say with Jake and Reva and when night came they would stay at a nearby hotel. Jake stayed with Reva, seeing as she wouldn't change into her human form. Not that Jake minded, it gave him time to get closer to Reva without the boys intruding on their thoughts.

During the night, Jake and Reva slept in a rather small cave. It was just big enough for jake to stand but it wasn't very deep or wide. Jake was squished between the two walls of the cave and reva had to sleep in front of him between his front legs. They only had a few more days of this until they could move to a different place.

"_Reva? Why wont you change into your human form?" _Jake was just settling down for the night. Reva only hid her face within the mass of fur that was jake.

"_I…I don't remember how…" _came her reply, _"I've been trying to, but I don't remember what I look like… and I need to know what I look like to shift back.." _Jake heard sniffles and realised that it was Reva crying in her own unique wolfy way.

"_Reva… hey, Reva" _Jake tried his best to comfort her but she only scrambled away. Sighing jake stood up, picked Reva up by the scruff of her collar and walked out of the cave. They travelled in silence, the only noise was Revas sniffles as she tried to stop her tears.

"_Look" _Jake tossed Reva a few feet forward, she closed her eyes expecting the hard ground to hurt. Soaking wet and waist high in water Reva was confused, she looked up to jake for an explanation.

"_Look.." _He nudged her nose so she looked down onto the water. She reflection looked back on her with an expression she couldn't place.

"_This is you. This is what you look like, you human form has to look at least a little bit like it. And im sure your eyes will be the same dazzling blue." _Jake levelled his head with her, gazing upon their reflection, the were so different, but together they were the same. Imprints.

Nothing more was said as they fell into a dreamless slumber. Reva had never had someone say such deep and meaningful words to her before. She was finding herself falling deeper and deeper into the role of imprint. She found her self looking at jake through the corner of her eyes, walking closer just to feel the heat radiate of his coat.

Days turned to weeks, the pack had made it round the most of america by then and where heading home. Jake no longer carried Reva within his jaws, she walked between his legs, now able to keep up with their amazing speed.

Each night Jake and Reva spent an hour or so looking at their reflection, hoping, that some day soon Reva would remember what she looked like. She had managed to figure a few things out, like what colour skin she has and the colour of her hair. But the day for her to shift had yet to come.

They were settling down, only a days journey from the packs home. Reva was too exited to sleep. Jake and Seth had told her stories of their brothers, and sister, She had had small convocations with some of the pack members, but she was most exited to meet the female. Leah. She had been surrounded by men for far to long and wanted an oestrogen rush. Something to remind her of the feminine things in life.

She had met Leah once before, when they had escaped from the zoo. It had been awkward seeing as she was in her human form and had just been forced to hold Reva long enough for Jake to change. She was also aware of Leah's history with Jakes alpha, how the imprinting on her best friend, Emily, had mad her bitter but as time went by she learned to just ignore it. Reva hoped to change her attitude while becoming her friend.

Reva was so jumpy that night that jake merely sat and watched in silence. He loved the way she danced around on her paws humming a tune no one knew but her. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the tree.

_Thwack._

Jake rolled over laughing as Reva rubbed her pink nose with her paw. Jake took a while catching a breath before standing, making sure she was okay, licking her nose better and settling down behind her, keeping her from the evil tree that assaulted her. Reva sat on Jakes paw lightly nibbling on one of his thumbs, seemingly back into her light minded happiness. Jake looked on in wonder. He remembered times where Claire had fallen and grazed her knee and Quill went ballistic. And when, with no fault of his own, sam hurt Emily it took him forever to even look at her again. So why was it that Jake didn't have a heart attack when Reva hurt her nose?

What made himself and Reva different from any other imprinting pair? Was it that Reva wasn't a weak human? But a wolf shifter as well? When the time suited, Jake would be ever so protective, like with Edward the leech…

"_That's because I don't need protecting from little things…" _Jake looked down to see that Reva had rolled over onto her back and looked up to him with her bright blue orbs. _"And I don't expect you to stop me from being the amazingly awesome person I am, and in all my amazingness comes clumsilyness. You only feel protective when you feel my fear right? Like with the weird pale guy."_ her boasting made jake laugh, she was more than amazing. _  
_

Jake thought back on how he reacted with Edward, he only became overly violent when Reva reeled into his chest and wanted to be hidden. Reva was wise beyond her years, Jake knew she would get on well with his father.

Exhaustion over came both of them as they drifted of to sleep, sharing their dreams.

* * *

...

MOWAHAHAHAHA


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the HUGE delay, in actual fact i forgot i even wrote this, but i found it on my computer and re-read it and got into it again, but im telling you now guys, uni is being a real bummer and i hope you understand that while story writing is an outlet it only comes second to my degree and my education. i will **TRY** to upload fequently but there may be a month or so between each upload.

Sorry once again and enjoy~ 

* * *

**(3rd POV?)** i dunno just read xD

The surroundings changed very quickly as the four wolves travelled on their last day. The dry, leaf littered ground softened and turned to moss. The many thin trees grew thicker and higher. The air became moist and it grew to be harder to breath for Reva who was used to dryer air.

Reva had spent the whole time running under jakes under fur. All three male wolves picked up on her uneasiness, her embarrassment. _Would they like me? Will I be welcomed? What will everyone be like? _Thoughts like that ran through her mind. Jake tried his best to calm her only to be snapped at.

"_You're meant to feel this way when you meet new people, leave me be!" _she was exited and scared at the same time. She quieted thinking of the upcoming events. She was told about Jakes dad briefly but Jake was insistent to turn the conversation back onto herself.

She knew that he was an elder, and old by human standards. She was told by embry of his knowledge and wise way of thinking. Wondering if this man would except her as jakes imprint as she herself couldn't be human for him yet.

"_Don't worry, He'll love you" _Came jakes reassurance, but it didn't really help. No man would except a a life mate for his son when they hadn't even met face to face.

The tress started to thin out and the moss turned into a slightly muddy surface, Jake picked up Reva so her pure white fur wouldn't get too muddy. Reva was thankful as she wanted to look her best, wolf or not, for jakes dad.

Eventually minds started to disappear from Revas mind as they each reached their home and Jake halted, causing reva to fall to the ground but her fur stayed relitibly clean. A strange emptiness in revas mind told her that Jake had shifted, and even then, without that emptiness she would have noticed the cold air hit her back as Jakes fur disappeared and was replaced by two tan legs either side of her.

She was about to look up when jake wandered off behind a tree. Confused she sat on the ground and tilted her head, hoping that he hadn't actually left her. True to her hope, he walked out from the tree in 'human clothes' which consisted of strange leg fabric that Reva had seen on the people who visited her at the zoo. But unlike the visitors the upper half of his body was bare.

He picked her back up with a flash of straight white teeth, no fangs in sight. _"strange" _she thought, _"how do humans cut through their meet?" _dismissing her thoughts she turned her head to face the direction Jake was headed, out the woods.

Jake felt reva claw into his chest and in return he held her closer to comfort the fear she felt.

* * *

**(Jakes POV)**

I walked out onto a familiar road, how long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? I didn't know but all I knew is my new life, with Reva, with my father and with my pack officially starts now. I couldn't get the grin of my face. In my arms I held my life and I was about to introduce her to the one who gave me life. I almost broke into a run as the red wood panelled house came into view but didn't when I thought of the small wolf in my arms.

"That's it Reva" saying her name for the first time through my lips sent tingles down my body and if it were possible my grin got bigger to the point of pain. I pointed to the house and saw Revas' head whip to it. She yelped happily and I knew, seeing as I couldn't understand her that this was her way of telling me she liked it… I dunno call it a hunch.

She jumped out of my arms onto the solid dirt road, somehow it was dry. She ran towards the house and I jogged up with her. My feet thudded on the wooden deck as I ascended the stairs and I stood by the door. With Reva right at my feet I looked down and motioned her to be quiet with my hands, and I slowly opened the door.

Wincing at the high pitched squeak I tip toed in hoping to catch my dad of guard and surprise him. I snuck through the hall, but I realised Reva hadn't followed. I turned to see her hesitating at the threshold.

"come on Reva, its alright" I knelt down and ushered her in. She slowly but surely stepped in her claws making the tiniest of noise on the timber floor. Her tail between her legs and her head was held low with her ears pinned down the sides of her head.

I had never seen her so timid in the whole time I knew her. Then It dawned on me just how much meeting my dad meant to her. My grin softened to a simple smile and as she reached me I pulled her into my arms, the one place she always be safe. I stood up to my full 6'7" height and walked further into the house, I sensed my dad with another presence in the kitchen, I figured it to be Ms Clearwater as she usually helped my dad when I wasn't there.

I rounded the wall with a smile on my face, I think I might get wrinkles if it were possible. But that soon changed when I saw who was in the room with my dad.

"Jake? Is that you? Oh thank god" Bella ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me in what I guess you could say was her tightest hold, but as she couldn't get her arms all the way around me it was merely squeeze. When I didn't return the gesture she pulled away awkwardly, it was then that she saw Reva in my arms.

"oh so cute, where did you get it?" She asked. How dare she, how dare she call my imprint an IT. My beautiful, my funny, my energetic imprint being called an IT?

The shaking began in my arms, jolting Revas body around, I couldn't stop it, and for some reason I didn't want to. I wanted to shift, I wanted to scare Bella, I wanted to run her off the reservation for her to never again be with 50 feet of my beautiful Reva.

"Jacob…" my father warned, he noticed my change in attitude but the naïve, self centred necrophilia lover didn't. She smiled and even tried to take the reason for me to live out of my hands!

"Aww aren't you cute?" she cooed, Reva visibly reared away and that was the **final** straw.

* * *

Once again i apologise for any atrocious spelling mistakes but FF tends to ruin uploaded files and misses words so if you wanna tell me where they are i will try to change them . and i am sorry for the delay.

Hope you enjoyed **(SUTBLE HINT: if i get rates and reviews i might upload quicker ^.=) **- love the subtleness of that xD

xXxAvelinaxXx


	8. Chapter 8

Really, Really sorry! . was in the most evil of writers block you could ever imagine, but hopefully this should be okay. :) thanks again for all the reviews and the faves! it really helps!

* * *

(Reva's POV)

The human female, Bella was it? tried to pull me from Jake's arms but just as i was about to take a bite out of her, a man in a moving chair put his hand on the females leg causing her to pause her actions.I took this chance to jump out of Jake's arms and find a decent hiding spot. She smelled of the vampire, so much so that you could mistake her for one, if you couldnt hear her heart of course.

Jake seemed to ignore the girls presence after that, greeting the man in the strange chair and then it hit me. this guy, this man in the strange chair was Jake's dad! i moved slightly to get a closer look at him, his skin was the same tan as Jakes and his hair was fading from a long black mane to brittle grey roots. his face was lined with years, prominently around his mouth and eyes, proof of a happy man. someone who smiles a lot. He wore chest clothing, a plaid pattern in shades of red and purple, and on his legs he wore jeans, tattered and slightly loose. His feet where at an odd angle, probably why he was in the strange chair, could he not move properly? where the weird circular frames he new legs? humans where so inventive.  
I momentary forgot the reason for my hiding as i crawled forward to get a better look, this man was my future mates father after all, and humans seemed to stay in touch with their family and i wanted to do the same. i crawled up behind the moving chair, ignoring the sounds coming from the two individuals in front of it. touching my nose against the frame i reeled back, it was cold! sniffing it, it didnt seem to have a scent but the man in it did, he smelt of burning wood and wet sand, an odd combination but it seemed to fit him.

I crawled around the side, trying to stay out of view as their talking seemed to get more heated, jake seemed annoyed and the female had odd streaks down her cheeks, was that water? why was she leaking water? did she drink to much? was she hot? humans confuse me sometimes. the man in the chair held his hands up trying to calm both of them down, and didnt notice me when i approached his feet.  
They were not feet. this was some kind of fur? i looked down at my paw and counted. 1...2...3...4...5.. five claws, i wiggled them to prove to myself they were there, but where where his? the fur was grey and was rectangular in shape. shurley humans had feet? jake did.

The fur moved.

i jumped back, startled. whatever it was it moved, so it must be connected to the man? i inspected closer and niped at the corner with my teeth.  
"oww." a deep voice startled me from my investigating.

the man in the chair was looking down at me with and odd expression, i wasnt sure if i should run or not. so i stayed where i was looking this man in the eye trying to gayge a reaction from him. on instinct i clawed at his feet. maybe he could tell me what these strange things where.  
He seemed confused at first, but after a couple of tugs on the fur he laughed and pulled a leg onto the other ones knee and pulled of the fur.  
"don't know what socks are little one?" he laughed. as the fur was pulled off it revealed skin, similar in colour to his face, but slightly lighter and as the, sock was it?, was completely removed, strange digits were wiggling! My ears perked up as i inspected them, i leaned on the mans leg with my two front paws to get a closer look. no claws but strange plates covered the end of each toe. i guess they were the human equivilant to toes. Odd humans, no claws no sharp teeth, how do they get anything done?

A weight was suddenly on my head and as i looked up at the man, his front paw was on my head, he ruffled my fur and tickled my behind the ear. i leaned into the touch and wagged my tail. this man was nice. even if his legs were weird. i could get used to humans. i licked his paw and leant up to touch my nose with his. this would be my new father right? had to make the right impression on him.

He rubbed his forehead with mine as another laugh escaped him. and he pulled my up to his lap so i was eye level with him.  
"so this is little Reva, i've heard alot about you" he said. i rolled onto my back and wagged my tail as he started to stroke me on the tummy.  
that was when i realised that the arguing had stopped. in fact i couldnt hear jake or the female talking at all. i looked over in their direction and saw that they were both looking at me. Jake had such a big smile of his face, as if he completely forgot that he was about to shift moments ago. the female. well, lets say she wasnt as pretty as when i first saw her.

her face was scrunched up, her eyes hardly open with water still leaking from them. her arms were wrapped around her as she shook ever so slightly, strange sniffing noises were coming from her and an occasional cry. crying. was this what humans did when they cry? it wasnt very pretty.  
"this, Jake? this is the reason im not allowed here any more why everyone stopped talking to me? so what? your just going to throe me away? forget i ever existed?For some flea bitten, wild mut-" She didnt get a chance to finish her sentence as Jake grabbed her arms and pulled her out the door.  
Jakes Dad started moving forward and i looked to see how this strange chair worked, seemed like the circular wheels where pushed to make him move forward! It felt weird, to be moving with out walking, but it was fun too. We stopped at the entrance of the house to watch the scene play out before us.  
Jake had pulled her to an orange contraption, i didnt notice it on my way in as i was to nervous to notice anything but the door. Jake was shouting.  
"Never show your face here again, you are now classified as part of the cullens cult. you step onto la push soil and it is war. do you understand?! and anyway, at least i love someone with a pulse. which is more than i can say for you. I love Reva, She hasnt dragged me along like you have, she made her feelings clear. She might not love me yet, but she said she liked me, she's accepted me, she's supporting me. Shes the woman im going to marry, the woman im going to have kids with, the woman im going to grow old with. the woman that, when i go to sleep, i know she'll be there in the morning.." Jake slowly calmed down. he opened a door on the orange thing and motioned for the female to get in. she complied, crying loudly, wailing and gasping ask the orange thing roared to life and retreated.

Jake calmly walked back up to the house and took me from his dads arms. He held me tightly, his head against my neck as he walked back into the house and sat down. a click from the front of the house and a small screech later, Jakes father wheeled back into the room.  
he seemed troubled.  
"Jake, my son, are you alright?" he asked. i turned to look at jake the best i could from this position. he just sat there holding me against him for a while until he finally spoke.  
"im fine dad, it feels nice to have that burden of my shoulders..." as he lifted his head from my neck, i saw the biggest smile on his face.  
"This is Reva,dad, isnt she beautiful?"

* * *

:) sorry again for the ridiculous delay


End file.
